Ethan
Anatomy Park |voice actor = Daniel Benson |species = Human|home planet = Earth}} Ethan is Summer's ex-boyfriend. He first appeared in the episode, "Anatomy Park". Biography Ethan's relationship with Summer is kept secret until he barges in and confronts Summer about not answering his texts. After talking to Jacob, he revealed that when he was younger, his older brother took him fishing once in the bushes, and "made him feel like a girl" suggesting that he was either molested or raped by him. In the credits sequence of the episode, it is shown that a second Anatomy Park is being constructed inside of him. After it is decided that Pirates of the Pancreas is not being rebuilt, Rick became furious. The episode ended with Ethan questioning Rick as to who was going to pay him. He presumably died or became cronenberged in dimension C-137. However, in the replacement dimension he survived the crisis. He reappears in "Get Schwifty", where he, along with Summer, convert to Headism. During this time Summer reveals Ethan can play guitar as the two learn the 'Seven contemplations of the Head' by singing them. He helps Summer save her family from being sacrificed by the rest of the Headism worshippers. As of the episode "Big Trouble In Little Sanchez", his relationship with Summer is apparently over, as Summer had a new love interest named Toby Matthews which didn't work out when he realisd she got Tiny Rick expelled. She later got back together with Ethan presumably after her relationship with Hemorrhage. In "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy", he dumped Summer for a girl named Trisha with larger breasts which causes Summer to cry and demand for Beth an answer to whether or not she is attractive. When Beth won't acquiesce that she is, Summer tries to make her breasts larger using her grandfather's alien technology resulting in her enlargement and mutation. Morty and Beth try in vain to return her to normal proportions but instead made her even larger and accidently turned her inside out causing her to flee. Upon hearing than Ethan dumped Summer Ethan on is camping trip with Trisha. Ethan and Trisha are terrified upon seeing Summer's new form and when Bath turns herself inside out to comfort Summer Trisha is tuched and goes home to her own mother. Morty then sits down by the fire with Ethan and tells him how much Ethan hurt Summer and how Beth is a good mother leading Ethan to bcome very nervous. It is later seen than Morty had grossly disfigured him as revenge for dumping Summer. Appearance Ethan is a Caucasian teenage boy with long and wavy blonde hair. He also wears a blue hoodie, a white shirt, burgundy trousers and grey shoes with white soles. He is later grossly disfigured by Morty. Personality Ethan is shown to be somewhat clingy towards Summer, and deals with his own mess of insecurities, which Jacob helps him admit during the Smith's Christmas. He seems to care deeply for Summer, helping her save her family when she saw the Heads were displeased. Nevertheless their relationship has come to an end in Season 3 when he leaves her for a girl with larger breasts. Appearances Season 1 *"Anatomy Park" Season 2 *"Get Schwifty" Season 3 * The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summer's Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Love Interests